Guardian, Commander, God, Prince
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Camp Half-Blood. The gods and the fates decide to make him a god after he is hurt in the worse way. Lady Chaos adopts him as her Crown Prince and Commander. Percy also becomes Guardian of the Hunt, New Rome and Olympus. Now 8 years later war and trouble are brewing. What will happen when Camp Half-Blood is forced to live with Camp Jupiter...Large Harem
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Story is Part of different stories of Percy being betrayed**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by Camp Half-Blood. The gods and the fates decide to make him a god after he is hurt in the worse way. Lady Chaos adopts him as her Crown Prince and Commander. Percy also becomes Guardian of the Hunt, New Rome and Olympus. Now 8 years later war and trouble are brewing. What will happen when Camp Half-Blood is forced to live with Camp Jupiter...Large Harem

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy was happy with his life at the moment. He had his dream girl. He had extraordinary friends. He hoped to marry Annabeth soon. He just needed to plan everything. But another good thing he was semi immortal along with mist of his friends.

After the Giant war He gave up being a god too instead asking for Hades, Persephone, Hestia, Amphitrite, Hecate, Bellona and Nemesis get seats on the council. Zeus had been shocked at his request but never the less he granted it.

He was at the board to Camp when he hears a commotion. He races to the noise drawing Riptide. He sees two boys and a girl trapped with a cyclops preparing to finish them off. Percy jumps into action. He quickly dispatched one cyclops and the other was soon gone.

"You lot ok?" Percy asks

"Why did you do that we had it handled!" One boy says arrogantly

Percy raises his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure you did. Come on", Percy says

They get back to the camp and Percy introduces them to Chiron. The boys were Theseus and Alexander. The girl was named Aquarius.

It was not long before they were claim Theseus and Aquarius were children of Poseidon abs Alexander was a son of Zeus. He couldn't believe he had siblings. But he took it in his stride and showed they his cabin.

But things started to change. It started with the minor gods children saying he was no hero and they had stopped listening to him.

The Demeter Cabin was next and they accused him of destroying their plants. Even though he help them fix their garden.

The Dionysus Cabin next. Pollux accused him of stealing his drinks.

The Hermes Cabin next telling them the hated him because he ruined thrust prank which he tried to tell them he didn't do.

The Aphrodite cabin was next including Piper telling him he told everyone the they couldn't fight. Again they wouldn't let him talk.

Hephaestus Cabin growled at him saying he destroyed all the inventions. Leo even sent a fireball at him.

The Ares Cabin accused him of flooding their cabin. He took many hurts for that.

The Apollo cabin said he destroyed their bows they got from their Dad.

Jason was next because he accuses Percy of hurting his girlfriend. And disrespecting his Dad.

Grover was next saying he heard Percy telling everyone the satyrs were useless. So he cut the empathy link

The Annabeth cabin was next reeling him he soaked all their books and plans.

Annabeth stayed, she was his shining light, he asked Athena to give her blessing for him to marry him. She agree but he needed to retrieve a item for him.

He returned and everyone acted like he was a monster. He sets walks around trying to find Annabeth when he saw her on the beach she was making out with Theseus.

"When will you dump his ass?" Theseus asks

"When he gets back. I have been with you for four weeks", Annabeth replies

"How could you do this Annabeth?" Percy asks making himself known

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims

"Why?" Percy asks feeling angry abs devastates

A Storm was brewing.

"You are not a hero Jackson. Your just a no good, evil bastard", Annabeth tells him

Percy storms away crying. He released he was in the forest. When he was attack by three people. He cries and screams as they do major damage. He welcomed the coming darkness.

"_Dad save me", Percy thinks_

The last thing he remembered was them going, a flash of light he looks at his father terrified face before he knew no more...

* * *

Poseidon had been in Atlantis when a familiar notice beg him to save him.

"Percy!" Poseidon exclaims flashing away with his trident in his hand.

The first thing he saw was Percy unconscious on the ground. He was a mess. The injuries terrified him. He gently picks him up. Causing him to whimper.

"Shh son I have you", Poseidon promises

He flashes to his nephews temple.

"Apollo!" He calls

Apollo comes out and us shock by the state of his cousin.

"Bring him in" Apollo says urgently

Apollo immediately begins working to save his cousins life. When he heart stopped he was terrified. But he managed to get him back. Some of the injuries he couldn't heal, but something was wrong. His cousin was getting worse.

"Will he live?" Poseidon asks

Apollo turns to sees many Olympians waiting for the answer.

"He lost an eye, ear, leg, arm. His other arm is shattered. Same with other leg, nearly all his ribs are broken or shattered, his collar bone, knee, his hip too. He will have scars because it must of been a cursed blade. As if he'll live. I don't know, it feels like a curse", he replies

"I can help", a voice says

They all spin around to find a woman radiating power there.

"Who are you?" Zeus booms his Master Bolt ready

"I am Chaos", Lady Chaos tells them

They bow to her.

"Lady Chaos his may we serve you?" Zeus asks

"I am actually here to help. But they're are other things you will find out in time", Lady Chaos tells them

They listen to her plan. They hoped it would be enough...

* * *

Percy starts to wake and his body hurts. He felt different. One arm and leg felt heavy. He forced himself to open his eyes and winces at the bright lights.

"Percy are you ok?" Apollo asks rushing to his side

"Lights", he rasps

Apollo immediately dimes the light.

"What happened?" He asks tiredly

"You were attacked. Do you remember what happened?" Apollo asks

Suddenly memories crash into him. The campers turning against him. Annabeth cheating on him. Then pain. Tears fall as he remembers.

"Shh son it will be alright", a voice says softly

Percy sees his father was hugging him. The other Gods where watching him with sadness and sympathy. He cried into his father. When he finally stopped he felt a difference in his body. His body felt strange.

"Why does my body feel strange?" Percy asks

"You were badly injured. Most of your bones where shattered. You only just survived. But...", Apollo hesitates

"What?" Percy asks, "Why can't I see out my right eye?"

"Perce you lost your right eye, arm and leg. They were destroyed. There was nothing I can do to save them", Apollo says

"So I am crippled?" Percy asks numbly

"No Perseus. I have helped fix that", a beautiful woman radiating powers says stepping forward

"Who are you Milady?" Percy asks

"I am Chaos. Creator of All", Lady Chaos says

"I would bow but...", Percy starts

"You will never bow to me Perseus. I have much to tell you. But first. I have replaced your eye, leg and arm with robotic parts. I just have to turn them on. Your eye will be able to see great distances, locate weapons, identify weapons, monsters, beings and so forth. You can see through all types of invisibility. Your ear will be able to hear great distances and will translate _any _language. Your arm and leg you will be able to feel as we have connected it to your nerves. Your mind will be able to control them. Do you want me to switch them on?" Lady Chaos asks

"Yes please", Percy says

"You will feel disoriented at first", Lady Chaos warns

"Please My Lady", Percy says

Lady Chaos nods and waves her hands. Percy feels disoriented. He heard everything that was happening on Olympus. His right eye to his shock DID show him where weapons were located on the Gods. Which god was which and so much more. He looked at his right arms and wiggled his robotic fingers. It felt strange but good to him.

He quickly figured out how to turn many of the functions of his eye and ear off. But he still felt odd.

"What do you think?" Lady Chaos asks

"They are amazing my Lady. Who build them?" Percy asks curiously

"I did and Hecate, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena and a few others added their input of my designs", Lady Chaos replies

"Thank you all", Percy says to the gods

"Your welcome Perseus. After everything that has happened", Athena says softly

"You all know?" Percy asks warily

"We know that the Campers have turned their back on you", Hestia says softly

"We also know Annabeth cheated on you", Artemis says gently

Percy flinches at the name.

"She should never have done that to the one honourable, loyal and trustworthy male on the earth", Artemis says to him

"Really My Lady?" Percy asks

"Yes. You have earned my respect a long time ago", Artemis replies, "You never gave to call me my Lady. You have earned to right to call me just Artemis"

"I will try and remember that", Percy says smiling at Artemis

Artemis smiles back.

"Why do I feel strange?" Percy asks everyone

"How would you describe it?" Apollo asks

"Pain. And like I don't truly belong here. But it also feels like something else", Percy says frowning

"The blade that hurt you was meant to take you out if existence. You wouldn't even go to the Underworld. You would cease to exist", Lady Chaos tells him

"How am I here then?" Percy asks

"I adopted you. Your my son. But that doesn't truly end the curse. You will hurt a lot the longer you stay on earth. 3 weeks at a time is about the approximate time. The other times you will come with me to live in the Cosmic Lands", Lady Chaos explains

"So I will be going to the Cosmic Lands now?" Percy asks

"Not yet. You are going to be made a god. And anyone who wants to bless you they will", Lady Chaos tells him

"Me a god?" Percy asks shocked

"Yes and much more. I'm having a few other gods join us", Lady Chaos replies

"When do I get Godhood?" Percy asks

"Tomorrow. Rest now hero", Lady Chaos says to him

"Thank you all", Percy says before falling asleep

* * *

The next day Percy felt much better. Apollo told him about the scars he couldn't get rid off. And showed him. Percy looked at the scars running down his face and neck. They were bad. So were the other cursed scars.

Percy had been given new clothes and was now walking to the throne room with Apollo by his side.

They go in and the first thing he noticed was there more gods then before here. But then he heard a shout.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaims running to him and giving him a big hug

"Hi Pinecone face", Percy says hugging her back

"I'm so sorry Percy", she says

"Thanks Thals", Percy replies

Next he was hugged by Frank and Hazel. Then Kayla and Clarisse give him a hug and apologies for what their siblings did. Then he saw Leila, Gwen, Hylla and Reyna they hugged him tight and blushed when they pulled away.

Suddenly he sees his mother smiling at him with Paul besides her.

"Mum!" Percy exclaims

"Percy! I have been so worried about you", Sally Jackson says hugging him tightly, "Are you alright?"

"I will get there Mum. I have missed you", Percy says

"I have missed you too", Sally says

Paul then greats him warmly

"Why are you all here?" Percy asks

"I called them", Lady Chaos tells him, "They are fated to be here today"

"Why Milady?" Reyna asks

"You are all becoming gods today. Percy you will go last", Lady Chaos says

Suddenly the fates where there alone with Lady Ananke.

"Kayla Knowles, daughter of Apollo step forward", Lady Ananke says

Kayla nervously walks up. She glows silver.

"All hail Kayla Knowles, Goddess of Empathy and Minor Goddess of Healing", the fates say

"Thank you Lady Fates. Lady Ananke", Kayla says respectfully

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares step forward", Lady Ananke says

Clarisse walks over head held high. She glows silver for a minute.

"All hail Clarisse La Rue, Goddess of Warfare & Weapons", the Fates say

"Thank you", Clarisse says stepping back

"Leila Turner, daughter of Ceres step forward", Lady Ananke says

Leila nervously steps up. She never expected to be in this position. As she was a lowly demigod of Ceres. She feels power rush into her.

"All hail Leila Turner, Goddess of Forests, Vines and Plants", the fates say

"Thank you Lady Fates", Leila says bowing

"Gwendolyn Dixon, Daughter of Minerva step forward", Lady Ananke says

Gwen nervously steps forward. She never thought she would be here.

"All hail Gwendolyn Dixon, Goddess of Optimism", the Fares says smiling

"Thank you", Gwen says

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus step forward", Lady Ananke calls

Thalia was nervous. She was already immortal. But this Godhood made her truly immortal. So Thalia goes forward and glows silver.

"All hail Thalia Grace, Goddess of Lightning, Winds and Heros", the fates say

"Thank you my ladies", Thalia says bowing before moving away

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, step forward", Lady Ananke says

Frank walks up. Not as nervous he would gave been a year ago. He lights up and reeks power go into him.

"All hail Frank Zhang, God Shape-Shifting, Curses, Battles, Heros. Immortal Praetor of New Rome", the fates say

"And the curse that tied you to wood has broken. You now are in control", Lady Ananke says

Frank was shocked. He wouldn't have to live in fear of dying if his wood burned.

"Thank you go much", Frank says choked on emotion

"You welcome", Lady Ananke asylums smiling

Frank walks over and kisses Hazel passionately. His relief clear to everyone.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto step forward", Lady Ananke says

Hazel gently gets out of Frank's arms and goes forward. She also glows silver.

"All hail Hazel Levesque, Goddess of Riches, Shadows, Curses and, Heros. Immortal Praetor of New Rome. Soulmate of Frank Zhang", the fates say

Hazel was shocked that she was now a praetor of New Rome. She had never expected that.

"Congratulations Haze", Frank says giving hugs soulmate a big hug

"Congratulations Hazel", Reyna says smiling

"Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona step forward", Lady Ananke says

Hylla walks over with her head high. She starts glowing silver when she stopped in front if the fates and Lady Ananke.

"All hail Queen Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Immortal and Forever Queen of the Amazon's", the fates say

"Thank you", Hylla says bowing and going to stand with the others

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona step forward", Lady Ananke says

Reyna walks over. She wonders what she is going to get. She looks at Percy and he smiles at her warmly. She hoped that the gods would help Percy. When she went back to New Rome she would make sure the legion knew what had happened. And hoped they ended up loyal to Percy.

Once she was in front of the Fates she glows silver and feels the rush of power.

"All hail Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Goddess of Battles, Weapons, Resilience, Perseverance. Minor Goddess of Leadership and Loyalty. High Immortal Praetor of New Rome", the Fates say

Reyna was shocked at her titles. She had more domains then the others.

"Thank you", Reyna says bowing before moving away

Percy was happy for his friends. They were the only friends he had left.

"Sally Jackson, mortal legacy of Apollo. Paul Blofis, Mortal legacy of Athena step forward", Lady Ananke says

Percy wondered what was going on. His mother was a legacy of Apollo? He sees his mum and Paul glow.

"All hail Sally Jackson, Goddess of Compassion, Peace, Harmony, Familiar Love, and Rebirth. With her immortal husband Paul Blofis", the fates says

Percy claps his mother definitely deserved it.

"Perseus some of the Gods are going to bless you before we grant you Godhood", Lady Chaos tells him

"Can I go first?" Athena asks

Lady Chaos nods.

Athena lifts her hand and Percy glows grey. Percy felt his mind open up. He could analysis the home and fight weak spots.

"My blessing lessons the dyslexia and ADHD. You can now analysis a room and find weak spots. You will be able to come up will battle plans easily. You will also come up with strategies fast. Your intelligence has also increased", Athena says

"Thank you Lady Athena", Percy says

"No need to thank me. We all owe you a debt which can't be repaid. I am so fir what my daughter did to you", Athena replies

"It is not your fault My Lady. The only one to blame is Annabeth and whoever nearly killed me", Percy says

"Call me Athena, Percy. You have well and truly deserve it", Athena replies

"I will go next", Apollo says

Apollo raises his Gabrielle and Percy glows bright gold.

"With my blessing you gave improved skill with a bow. You will. Be able to heal easily. Music will come naturally to you. You have Autokinesis which is you can create ultrasonic, high pitched, whistle-like souls which can stun an enemy. You gave Heliokinesis which is the power of the sun. Photokinesis which is control of Fire. You can also sense the truth", Apollo explains

"Thank you", Percy says

"I'll go next. Since you got me a place on council with my husband and his sentence reduced I give you my blessing", Ariadne says waving her hand

Percy glows a light pink.

"With my blessing you get Lavyrinthoskinesis. They ability to know your way around labyrinths. I know it isn't much. But I know you deserve the first blessing I'll give", Ariadne says smiling

"Thank you", Percy says

"I'll go next", Nemesis says as she makes Percy glow, "With my blessing you will be able to Balance and Justice Sense and manipulation. And you will have a sense of justice"

"Thank you Lady Nemesis", Percy says

"No need young hero", Nemesis replies

"I'll go next Hermes says waking Percy glow a light green, "My blessing gives you lock manipulation, Lock Intuition and you will be faster then normal"

"Thank you", Percy says

"You have earned it", Hermes replies

"I give you my blessing Perseus", Hecate says making him glow a violet colour, "With my blessing you gave Magic, you can control the must, you gave Hypnokinsis which us the power to manipulate dreams and put someone to sleep, and you gave Chronokinesis which you can do time spells with. I also name you my Champion"

He felt the power he was given those were the strongest gifts yet. Next Bellona, Thanatos and Amphitrite bless him which was a surprise.

"For giving my husband and I our thrones I give you my blessing Perseus", Persephone says to Percy's shock

He glows a pink colour.

"You have Chlorokinsus which is control over plant life", Persephone tells him as the glow disappears

"Thank you", Percy says

"Your welcome", Persephone replies smiling

"I will next. You gave me back my throne on Olympus and have helped with mending our family ties. So with that I give you my blessing", Hades says raising his hands

Percy glows onyx black.

"With my blessing you gave Umbrakinesus which is control over Shadows and Darkness, you can Shadow Travel, you gave Geokinesis which is control over earth, Ferrokinesus which is control over jewels and gens and you will be able to sense them, and you have Dark Inferno Pyrokinesis which is control over Hellfire", Hades explains to him

"Thank you Uncle", Percy says

"Your welcome Nephew", Hades replies

"I bless you too for helping And befriending my son Charles and honouring him when he died", Hephaestus says making Percy glow a dull red, "With my gift you gave Technokinesis which you can control and manipulate technology and machines, you will have improved Pyrokinesis, and you gave Magmakinesis which is control and manipulation of lava"

Percy thanks Hephaestus when Aphrodite walks up.

"My turn", she squeals making him grimace

He glows pink and everyone looks shocked at hue he looked sure his scars where still there but he was now 6'3, his hair was shinning and he had muscles in all the right places.

"My blessing enhances you looks and gives you Charm Speak", Aphrodite says drooling at his new look

"Thank you", Percy says not thinking of anything else to add

"I bless you now", Hestia says getting up

Percy glows orange. He feels hope and love feel him. Improving his turmoil of emotions.

"I have enhanced you Pyrokinesis and you will be able to create Greek Fire and Fire can be used to heal, you have the power to create meals and give hope. I also name you my Champion", Hestia tells him smiling warmly

"Thank you Lady Hestia", Percy says

"No thank you, you gave bought thus family back together", Hestia replies

"I will give up you my blessing Praetor", a woman says

"Who are up Milady?" Percy asks

"I am Lupa. This is my human form. So for your defending and saving New Rome I give you my blessing", Lupa says

Percy glows a red and gold colour.

"With my blessing you can sense where demigods belong. Weather it be Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian or the Amazon's or Hunters. You will be able to understand wolves and gave authority over them. Your weapon skills gave increased even farer. And you will be able to shape-shift into a wolf", Lupa says, "I also name you my Champion do you accept?"

"I accept Lady Lupa", Percy says bowing

"You will be one who never has to bow for me. Do me proud Perseus", Lupa tells him

"I will strive to", Percy replies

"I will now bless you Perseus", Hera says shocking everyone

He glows and he feels more power come to him.

"You will be able to manipulate and see bonds, your cooking skills and conjuring skills you got from Hestia are improved. You also have limited Aerokinesis", Hera says moving away

"Thank you", Percy says bowing

"You don't need to bow to me either nephew", Hera says

"I will give you my blessing. The first male ever to get it", Artemis says approaching him

"You don't have too", Percy says

"I want too. You have done much for me and my hunters. Especially my lieutenant Zoe. This I thank you", Artemis says making him glow silver, "With my blessing your archery skills have increased farer then what Apollo did. You gave enhanced hungering skills. Lunarkinesis which is control over the Moon. And you have Photokinesis which gives you control over moonlight"

"Thank you Milady", Percy says

"It is just Artemis too you Perseus", Artemis tells him

"Than call me Percy in informal settings. As Perseus is too formal. Since you allow me to call you Artemis" , Percy replies

"Of course", Artemis agrees

"I will give you a mild blessing. Allowing you to fly in my domain. And limited Aerokinesis. And added sense of justice to what Nemesis gave you", Zeus says shocking the council

As Zeus never gave his blessing to any of his brothers children. Percy glowed again and he felt and sensed the knew power in him.

"We want to bless Perseus too", a voice says

5 people had arrived 4 woman and one man.

"We are the Five Rivers of the Underworld. I am Lady Styx", Lady Styx says

"I am Lord Phlegethon", he only man says

"I am Lady Cocytus", another woman says

"I am Lady Lethe", a sleepy looking woman says

"I am Lady Acheron", a scary woman says

"Then bless him Rivers if the Five Rivers of the Underworld", Lady Chaos says smiling

Percy begins to glow 5 different colours.

"I Lady Styx give with my blessing Temporary Invulnerability, Oath Binding Powers, and

Mortality Manipulation", Lady Styx tells him

"I Lord Phlegethon give with my blessing Enhanced Fire Control and Refinery, able to heal most wounds, and burn enemies on all levels", Lord Phlegethon informs him

"I Lady Cocytus give with my blessing you can give people inter hopelessness and sorrow and take it away", Lady Cocytus explains

"I Lady Lethe give with my blessing the ability to wipe people's memories, recall memories that have been taken away", Lady Lethe tells him

"I Lady Acheron give with my blessing the ability to make others feel pain and the ability to take it away", Lady Acheron explains

"Thank you My Ladies, My Lord", Percy says bowing

The bow back and disappear.

"Now we will grant you Godhood. And find out what other titles you will have", Lady Chaos tells him

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, step forward to claim what is rightfully yours", Lady Ananke says smiling

Percy limps forward and stands in front of the Fates and Lady Ananke. They chant and to the shock of everyone glows gold. Gold meant Percy was going to be extremely powerful. Even more then what he already was with all his blessings.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Leadership, Loyalty, Bravery, Chivalry, Valiance, Honour, Courage, Battles, Swordmanship, Hardships, Lakes, Rivers, Tides, Time, Dedication, Detection, Vows, Oaths, Promises, Barriers, Shields, Protection, Secrets, Mystery, Creation, Combat, Resilience, Fairness, Trustworthiness, Reality, Illusions, Survival, Bonds, Council, The Cosmos and Heros. Minor God of Shadows, Magic, Strategy, Fire, Water, Justice, Robotics, Mist, Weapons, and Inner Strength. Patron of the Betrayed, Disabled, Cursed and Demigods", the fates say shocking everyone with all his domains they gave Percy

"Also Crown Prince of the Cosmic Lands, Member of the Primordial Council, Member of the Olympian Council, Guardian of the Hunt, Guardian of Rome, Guardian of Olympus, Guardian of the Five Rivers, Commander of the Armies of Chaos, Champion of Hestia, Champion of Hera, Champion of Lupa, Champion of Hades, Champion of Artemis, Champion of Hecate, Champion of the Five Rivers, Champion of Olympus, Champion of the Primordials, Ambassador of Chaos, Right Hand of Lady Chaos, Hero of the Universe, Freer of Worlds, Praetor of New Rome, Prince of the Seas and Prince of Atlantis. And judge and justice on the Olympian Council. Prince of Atlantis and the Sea", Lady Ananke tells everyone, "Loyal Husband to many"

They were shocked at the additional titles that Percy got. But they looked at Percy and he had changed. He was now 6'4 and had his good eye was now Sea Green, Gold, Silver, Orange. And he now had wings that were Black, Brown, Gold, and Teal. With a wingspan of 14 feet. His injuries where healed, but his prosthetic eye, ear, arm and leg were still there. And so where the cursed scars.

The Goddesses in the room where drooling at his new look. Artemis, Khione, Reyna, Hylla, Clarisse, Kayla, Gwen, Leila were blushing.

"I have wings!" Percy says shocked but delighted

"How do you feel Perseus?" Lady Chaos asks

"Different and shocked. Are you sure I deserve all those titles?" Percy asks

"I am sure", Lady Chaos says smiling

"Now Perseus you get a throne here. When you are here for meetings or when you judge an important case you will be at the head near me and Poseidon", Zeus tells him

"But your the God of Justice", Percy says

"But I have a curse that doesn't work well when giving out fair punishment and justice. So you will take the head when we deem your presence necessary. Since you have a curse too that will stop you from being here all the time", Zeus informs him

"Everyone up. I am reorganising the council places", Lady Chaos orders

The Olympians all get up and Lady Chaos waves her hands thrones move around. Zeus's stays were it was with Hera's next to it. But their were two thrones next to Zeus's. One was Artemis's familiar throne. But between her and Zeus was a throne of Black, Blue, and Gold with Teal and Silver swirls with a Moon above a Black Panther and a Kingfisher flying above it. The top of the throne had a balancing scale of justice.

"That is your throne Perseus", Lady Chaos says smiling, "What do you think?"

"I love it my Lady. But why is Artemis beside me? New offence my Lady", he says to Artemis

"None taken. I am wondering too", Artemis replies

"I will tell you soon but you two take your thrones at the head with Zeus and Hera", Lady Chaos gestures

Percy hesitantly walks over and takes his seat. It was surprising comfy. His seat glowed when he sat in it.

Zeus takes his seat with Hera next to him.

"Hades and Persephone on the side of Hera followed by Demeter, Nemesis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ariadne, Hestia, Thanatos, Khione, Thalia, Hylla, Frank and Hazel on that side", Lady Chaos tells them

"Us?" Frank asks shocked

"Yes. This will balance out. Take your thrones", Lady Chaos says

Thalia's throne was blue and grey with lighting and wind pictures. Hylla had a Black, and Gold throne with symbols of the Amazons on it. Frank's throne was red, blue and gold with a horse and a bow on it. Hazel's throne was black with flecks of gold with pictures of jewels, gems and riches on it.

They nervously sit on their thrones and they just feel right.

"Now past Amphitrite we have Apollo and Athena. Hermes, Hecate, Bellona, Sally, Reyna, Leila, Gwen, Clarisse and Kayla", Lady Chaos tells them

"Do you think we are suited for this?" Lelia asks

"I do. Your the first child if Ceres or Demeter to get on Council. Same with Clarisse, Kayla, Hylla, Gwen and Frank", Lady Chaos replies, "Take your seats"

Leila's throne was in greens with forests and plants craved in it. Clarisse's throne was red and black and pictures of wars on it. Kayla's throne was blue and gold with pictures of healing on it.

"Who are the other eight thrones for Lady Chaos?" Athena asks

"Those are for two of lost woman who sacrificed themselves. These two are two of Perseus's full soulmates. So besides Kayla will be those two. The other one with those two and the three on the other side our for Heros I have reclaimed for my army to work under Perseus. These hero's won't show their identities with demigods yet but with you", Lady Chaos tells them

"Two of my soulmates? Does this mean I have more?" Percy asks shocked

"A lot more my son. Now I will summon my six warriors", Lady Chaos says waving her hand and a black portal appears

Seven figures in different colour cloaks step put. They could tell three were women and three were male.

"Castor you first", Lady Chaos says

"I am Castor son of Dionysus. I died in the Battle of Manhattan. I am the God of Mind Arts and Alcohol", Castor pulling back his purple hood

Dionysus was shocked to see his son he never thought a child of his would get a place on council.

"Hey Dad", Castor says taking his seat

"Son", Dionysus says nodding

Lee Fletcher was next the god of Musicians, Doctors and Surgeons. With his brother Michael the god of Specialists.

"I am Charles Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus. I died blowing up the ship Andromeda. I am the God of Crafting and Welding", Charles says taking off his hood

"I am his wife Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite. I died in the Battle of Manhattan. I am the Goddess of Redemption and Beauty", Silena says taking off her hood and taking her seat

That shocked the council. Now they wondered who the other three were. They were obviously important Heros that they missed.

"I am Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. Died in the Battle of Manhattan. I am the God of Warriors, Redemption and Reconciliation", Luke says pulling his hood back

"Luke!" Hermes says jumping up and hugging his son

Hermes was surprised when Luke just hugged him back and doesn't push him away.

"I am so sorry Dad", Luke says

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one. I should have been involved more", Hermes says with regret

"You are here now", Luke says hugging him again

"Luke!" Thalia says hugging him tight

"Hey Thals", Luke says softly

"Don't do that again", Thalia says punching his shoulder

"I'll try not too", Luke replies

"It is good to have you back Luke", Percy says hugging his friend

"Thanks Percy. I'm sorry for everything you have been through. You should've have to put up with that shit. Especially from her", Luke replies

"Thanks", Percy replies

"Perseus, Luke will be your second in command of my army", Lady Chao tells him, "You ok with that?"

"I am fine with that", Percy replies

"Now the next two are two off your while soulmates", Lady Chaos says

"Whole soulmates?" Percy asks

"Yes. It will be explained later", Lady Chaos says and gestures to the girls

"I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, former Lieutenant of the Hunt. Goddess of Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, Comets, Meteors, Asteroids, Supernovas, Wormholes and Black Holes. Minor Goddess of the Hunt and Archery", Zoe says showing her face she was smiling at Artemis and Percy's shocked face

"I am Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, former Hunter of Artemis. Goddess of Sacrifice, Mercy, and Peace. Minor Goddess of Death", Bianca says lifting her hood and smiling

"Bianca!" Hades says actually smiling for once and hugging his daughter

Artemis jumps up and pulls Zoe into a hug.

"I have missed you old friend", she says to Zoe

"I have too Milady", Zoe replies

"I'm glad you are back and will be with Percy", Artemis tells her

"Are you sure your alright with us with Percy?" Zoe asks

"I'm sure. He is the one descent male in the world", Artemis says

"That he is", Zoe agrees

Artemis goes to hug Bianca as Percy goes to Zoe.

"I am sorry I couldn't help you Zoe", Percy says

Surprising pulls Percy into a hug.

"You gave nothing to be sorry for. We are soulmates Percy", Zoe tells him

"Are you sure? I know you don't exactly like males", Percy replies

"I make the exception for you my soulmate", Zoe says to him giving him a quick peck on the lips

Percy smiles happily at the kiss. Bianca comes over and kisses him too. Artemis was surprised she felt jealous. She liked Percy a lot. But she knew she would never be with him.

"Now I will tell you all but especially you Percy that you have more then Zoe and Bianca as full soulmates", Lady Chaos tells him

"Ohhh this will be interesting!" Aphrodite exclaims

"What do you mean?" Percy asks

"Full soulmates sure their souls with you completely. They will never betray you. They are incapable of it. You will feel the bond of a full soulmate like love at first sight. Since you are so powerful and have been through so much hardship, you will have a lot of full soulmates and semi soulmates. And in some cases you might even form a metal bond allowing you to communicate in your thoughts too each other. The bond also allows you and your soulmates to always find each other", Lady Chaos explains to him

"Who are my soulmates then besides Zoe and Bianca?" Percy asks

"Those here include Hylla, Reyna, Leila, Gwen, Kayla, Clarisse, Goddess Khione, Goddess Hecate and Goddess Artemis", Lady Chaos informs the council

There was shocked silence. Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Percy was hers but also the other girls.

"Artemis, Percy will never cheat on you or his other girls. He will always be your soulmates and semi-soulmates husband. No others will touch him", Lady Chaos says reading her expression

Percy looks at Artemis and decides to help her.  
"I swear on the River Styx and Lady Chaos I would never betray my Soulmates or Semi-Soulmates. When I start a new relationship with a Soulmate or Semi-Soulmate I will tell my wives first. This I swear", Percy says

A boom of thunder signals the oath. Artemis smiles and hugs Percy.  
"I will see what I can do. I don't know if I can have a full relationship with you", Artemis admits

"I don't expect you to break your oath. But I ask you to try and see my differently then other males", Percy asks

"I already do Percy", Artemis replies

The other girls had gotten over their shock and came over and kissed Percy. Percy smiles and tells them he was glad his first soulmates where some girls he knew.

"Your other Godly Soulmates are Lady Ananke, Lady Eris, Lady Nyx, Lady Harmonia, Lady Hemera and Lady Metis. They will be in the Cosmic Lands when I take you there", Lady Chaos informs Percy

The other gods where shocked at the ladies he would be bound too. Athena was shocked he was going to bond with her mother. Who she thought faded long ago.

"Now Percy and the other new Gods will only be known by the Roman Demigods. The Greek Demigods will not know your identities. But Percy you will lead the Council when they are bought up to be questioned. All new Gods know that your able to talk mentally with other gods so the perpetrators will not know what you are saying", Lady Chaos tells them

"So who do we do first?" Leila asks

"Bellona you will bring the Centurions of the Legion here as well as the Senate. We can explain to them and they can spread it around New Rome", Lady Chaos tells them

Bellona nods and disappears. They talk quietly among themselves. Percy was getting used to all the power he had. This was something he would have to learn to control.

20 minutes later Bellona returns and they all explain the situation to the Senate and Centurions. They where shocked and angry on behalf of Percy. They all swore an oath to be loyal to Percy and to keep the new gods secret.

"We will spread the word immediately. You have our unwavering loyalty and we will never betray you Percy. You save our lives, homes and comrades", Dakota says as Centurion of the Fifth Cohort

"Thank you for your loyalty. May you all begin glory to Rome", Percy says with a small smile

The Romans salute him before leaving with Bellona.

"Hermes you will gather the Campers of Camp Half-Blood, Chiron and the Satyr Grover. So we can see what they have to say", Zeus orders

"Yes father", Hermes says flashing away

"You will tell them I am dead. The perpetrator or perpetrators will expect me to be dead", Percy suggests

"That will work. I will just ban Nico to go to Elysium. After all he has disrespected you", Hades agrees

The rest of the council nod in agreement.

"Hoods up. I will be in the shadows. This is your first test as a new council", Lady Chaos says disappearing

"We will get to the bottom of this son. I swear to it", Poseidon says to his favourite son

"Thanks Dad", Percy says smiling softly

"I want to see what Annabeth says to explain her actions", Thalia says angrily

"She obviously is not the same girl we raised", Luke adds

"I agree. We would never have taught her cheating is right", Thalia agrees

"Or hurting Percy is right", Luke adds

"She will regret the day she hurt you Percy", Zoe tells him

"But her lose is our gain. I hope you don't actually have a soulbond to her", Artemis replies

"I do too. I don't think I'll ever look at her the same again without seeing her cheating on me", Percy replies

Artemis takes his hand and squeezes gently.

"_Thank you Arty", Percy says through their bond_

"_Always Percy. Your mine now", Artemis replies_

"_Ours!" Zoe, Bianca, Reyna, Hylla, Khione, Hecate, Leila, Gwen, Kayla and Clarisse think_

"_Agreed", Artemis replies_

"_I will always be all of yours. For all of eternity", Percy vows_

Suddenly Hermes was back with the Campers and Chiron. All Campers looked confused at the bigger council. The Council was now huge. Instead of just the Olympians including Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite, Hecate, Nemesis, Ariadne, Thanatos and Bellona. There were another 20 figures all had hoods on but one who only a select few knew as Lady Khione.

The seating was also changed. But Zeus was still at the head with Hera but he had someone next to him at the head with Artemis on the hooded figures other side.

The hooded figure between Zeus and Artemis radiated power. Maybe just more power then the other gods. The Campers all looked nervously at the assembled Gods.

Percy looked at all of them his eye swirling around checking out everyone. He looked at Annabeth and saw that Theseus had his arm around her looking smug. And Annabeth looked quite happy where she was.

Percy was glad he didn't feel a bond with her forming. But it still hurt to see her with him so quickly after they had been together.

"_I don't feel a bond to her", Percy says to his soulmates  
"That is good", Bianca says_

"_But I still want to kill her", Clarisse growls_

"How can we all help you my Lords and Ladies?" Chiron asks bowing

"Who the Hades are you lot?" Theseus asks rudely

"Why are you cowards hiding your faces?" Alexander asks

"They asks just so chicken", Aquarius says smirking

They gods growl at their ignorance and lack of respect.

"Show some respect daughter, son", Poseidon growls

"You too Alexander", Zeus growls at his son

"Why are we here my Lords and Ladies?" Jason asks

"You are here about Perseus Jackson", Zeus tells them

"What did that jackass do now?" Katie from Demeter cabin asks

"Katie how dare you call the Hero of Olympus that", Demeter scolds her daughter

"He destroyed all our flowers and plants. And said we Demeter kids were useless", Katie tells them

The others all list complaints. Some of their accusations where beyond childish.

Percy internally winced at all their accusations. It hurt that his once friends thought this of him.

"_I don't even know Nico now. He is completely changed", Hazel thinks to them_

"_When did Nico become this person? He is not the same little brother anymore", Bianca thinks to them_

"_I don't recognise Jason either", Thalia thinks to everyone_

"_The Hermes Cabin have truly struck a new low of childishness", Luke thinks to the group listening to the complaints_

"_So have the Apollo Cabin. I don't know my Brothers and Sisters any more", Kayla thinks_

"_I agree. Our siblings have struck a new low", Lee says_

"_Same with the Ares Cabin", Clarisse agrees_

"_The Aphrodite Cabin is truly lost", Silena adds_

"_So is the Hephaestus Cabin. I don't know what had come over them", Charles thinks_

"_Do you hear the shit that is coming out of everyone? Even Pollux? Percy would never insult the dead or friends", Castor thinks with disgust_

"_Thanks guys", Percy says quietly to them_

"ENOUGH!" Zeus booms, "You are all disgracing a hero. That has saved us all many times. Even I can respect that"

"No Jackson is just a coward", Alexander says

"He is a disgraced to the house of Poseidon", Theseus and Aquarius say making Poseidon mad

Percy frowns his eye was picking up a glow on the Campers but Chiron and Annabeth when Alexander, Theseus and Aquarius talked.

"Son of Zeus, Son and Daughter of Poseidon what are you doing to the Campers?" Percy asks quietly but everyone heard

"We aren't doing anything", Alexander exclaims

"That is a lie", Apollo says glaring at them

"The coward and you Apollo don't know anything", Theseus says

There was the glow again to Percy's robotic eye. He tells Zeus and Poseidon what he had seen.

"Alexander Zane Carter how dare you!" Zeus growls

"Theseus Zander Walters, Aquarius Aries Walters how dare you use your powers on the campers", Poseidon booms

"What powers?" Athena asks

"Something that Poseidon and I hoped our children would never inherit", Zeus says  
"What is it?" Zoe asks

"With my control of electricity I found out I could control the impulses and actions of a person since the body has the type of energy in it. But I swore on the River Styx to never use it", Zeus tells them

"Same with me but with water in the body. As Zeus swore on the River Styx so did I", Poseidon says glaring

"How effective is it?" Percy asks

"There control of the gifts are crude", Zeus says

"What does that mean?" Clarisse asks

"They could only nudge them a certain way. But they had control mostly over themselves. What they said they did under their own free will", Poseidon says sadly

"Can you remove the effects?" Kayla asks

"Yes we can", Poseidon and Zeus answer

They raise their hands and the Campers glow. They look distorted for a minute. But then what they did hits them and they all look angrily at Alexander, Theseus, Aquarius.

"How dare you!?" Jason yells

The other Campers all start yelling too.

"SILENCE!" Percy yells

The Campers go silent and look at the new god next to Zeus.

"Your actions were still partly your own. They could only nudge you slightly. Your actions are still want you deeply fear. You all deep inside you don't trust Perseus. They didn't nudge Chiron or the daughter of Athena", Zeus explains

Percy winced it hurt that they truly deep down didn't trust him. His soulmates smooth him in his thoughts.

"But they made us hurt Percy!" Piper says tearfully

"Your actions my daughter are still slightly your fault", Aphrodite tells her regretfully

"We will just have to apologies when he returns", Travis says

"And hope that he forgives us", Conner adds

"That will not be possible young ones", Chiron says

"Why?" Leo asks

"He went missing several days ago", Chiron says

The gods frown. They couldn't believe Chiron didn't know that Percy had been attacked and nearly killed.

"We will find him!" Annabeth declares

"You won't be able too", Athena tells them

"Why?" the demigods ask

"Perseus Jackson died a few days ago", Hades says smoothly

There were gasps from the group and girls started to cry.

"He can't have", Nico says in denial

"How?" Chiron chokes out

Percy only felt guilty about Chiron thinking he was dead. Not anyone else. But he wasn't ready to face any of them including Chiron.

"He was murdered. Brutally", Hades replies

"Are you sure?" Will asks

"I collected his soul myself. He was definitely murdered", Thanatos lies

"He told me he didn't have time to draw his weapon as he was upset about seeing the daughter of Athena cheating on him with his brother", Hades tells them

Percy looks over the Campers and they all looked upset. But Alexander, Theseus and Aquarius all looked kind of smug.

"_They are happy Percy is dead", Kayla thinks to the Council_

"Can I talk to him? I need to find out what happened and apologies", Nico says tearfully

"No. You are forbidden to go into Elysium for now. Leave Perseus in peace", Hades says firmly

"But fath…", Nico protests

"No Nico. You are forbidden to going into Elysium", Hades booms

"Yes Dad", Nico says sadly

Nico was going to try though. He needed to apologies to his brother in all but blood.

"Can you please tell Percy we are sorry and that we will find out who killed him if it is the last thing we do?" Jason asks

Jason was feeling horribly how could he do this too his cousin? How could he not have Percy's back when Percy needed him the most.

"Sorry won't bring him back", Hades replies

"And you all seemed to forget that Perseus's fatal flaw is loyalty", Athena says

"Especially familiar loyalty", Poseidon growls

"Perseus would probably take a long time to forgive you if ever. As you have fought two wars with him and went on countless quests. You should have known he would never betray you or hurt you. But still you attacked him without proof. Would you forgive if you were in his shoes?" Percy asks wisely

Talking about himself like that was a bit weird.

"I guess it would be hard", Jason admits

"Do you know who killed Percy?" Piper chokes out

"No. There was no trace of the killer. And Percy's 'spirit' didn't see anything", Hades replies

"Where is his body? I think we would all like to honour him", Chiron says sadly

"Please can we?" Leo asks

"We owe it too him", Jason agrees

"We have already burned his shroud and body. As he was still respected among us. It wouldn't be the same with all of you as you didn't respect him when he died", Percy says to them

All their faces go down in grief. But the gods could see only three people that were suspicious.

"_Punishments must go out", Nemesis thinks_

"_Alexander will be disowned and sent to serve 3 years with you Poseidon", Percy decides, "Is that agreeable to you Uncle?"_

"_Yes it is", Zeus replies_

"_Theseus and Aquarius should also be disowned and serve 3 years with you Hades", Percy decides, "Is that agreeable?"_

"_I agree. They have down dishonour to the House of Poseidon", Poseidon says sadly, "They are not my son or daughter"_

"_I will enjoy having them serve me", Hades says wickedly_

"_We will have to make them work hard my love. Make they truly miserable", Persephone thinks_

"_I agree my love", Hades replies_

"_Jason will be banned from Camp Jupiter for now. Only when he is proven worthy will he be allowed back. Same goes for anyone in Camp Half-Blood", Percy decides, "Are we all in agreement?"  
"Yes", everyone says_

"Demigods hear your punishment", Percy says standing up

"Who are you to decide our punishment? That we don't even deserve", Theseus growls

"Respect your gods boy", Percy growls

"He is the new God of Justice. He, Nemesis and me are the judges of punishments and we already have decided his punishments are just and fair", Zeus tells them

"Your punishments are as followed Alexander Zane Carter you will be disowned by Zeus and sent to serve 3 years servitude in Poseidon's court. Your powers will be striped to the bare minimum. If we find out you had anything to do with Perseus's death you will be wishing you where just serving Poseidon", Percy threatens, "Theseus, Aquarius you punishment is the same but you will be serving your time with Hades"

"We are not going to that bastard!" the twins yell

Suddenly they were zapped with Zeus's lightning bolt.

"What how you talk to my brother and Council", Zeus growls

"The rest of you will be punished with being banished from New Rome for the foreseeable future", Reyna tells them

"What!? You can't. I'm a Praetor of New Rome", Jason exclaims

"Not anymore. You have disowned the Legion and New Rome. You are exiled to Camp Half-Blood", Frank says firmly

"He lucky the Legion are not marching on you", Hazel warns

"Why?" Annabeth asks

"Because Perseus was a Praetor of New Rome. Also it's saviour. The people of New Rome still honour him. Your exile is also for your protection. As the Legion wants to make you suffer for dishonouring Praetor Jackson", Reyna replies

"What about me?" Nico asks, "I am an Ambassador to New Rome from you Father"

"Not any longer. I will be speaking to Hazel and she will become my Ambassador. You need to think on your actions son. Bianca would be very disappointed with you like I am", Hades replies giving Nico a look

Nico winces at that and looks sad. Be had failed Bianca now he had failed Percy. All he did was keep getting his family killed.

Will looks at his boyfriend and saw the agony in his eyes. Will could easily see that he was blaming himself for all of this.

"What if we can find the murder? Would are punishment be lifted?" Will asks cautiously

The others especially Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Travis, Conner, Katie, Chris, Pollux, and Nico all looked upset but determined to find the killer. Even Annabeth seemed to want to find his 'killer'.

Percy could sense that. But it would be sometime before he could forgive them if ever.

"We will consider it. You need to see the consequences of your actions", Percy replies softly

"Who are you my Lord?" Annabeth asks

"All will be revealed when it is time. Not before", Percy says cryptically

"But…", Annabeth starts

"Thank you my Lord. We eagerly await the time when we know all of you", Jason cuts in

"Show us you change and show remorse and you will be forgiven in time", Sally suggests to them

"Thank you Milady", Piper says bowing

"We will honour Perseus tonight", Chiron decides

"Even though we don't have a body we can burn offerings to him in the Underworld. Will that work Nico?" Jason asks

"It should. He should be able to feel it", Nico replies

"Please tell Percy that it was the greatest honour of being his tutor and I am sorry that I have failed him", Chiron says to Hades

"I am sure he knows", Hades says nodding, "But the message will be given"

"Be at peace trainer of Heros for Perseus doesn't blame you", Percy says softly

"I am not sure about that My Lord", Chiron says with a sad sigh

"Alexander, Theseus, and Aquarius stay for your sentence. Demigods you are dismissed", Zeus booms

The campers all bow solemn now learning what they had done to Percy and they were determined to find out what happened. And when Alexander, Theseus, and Aquarius would pay when they returned to camp.

Hermes flashes them back to camp. As the three offenders were disowned and their powers weakened by all the gods. They were ordered to wait outside the Council Room. For Hades and Poseidon. They grumbled but left with a couple of Minor Gods sent to keep an eye on them.

"Well want do you think?" Zeus asks

"They are guilty of it brother. But without proof we can't charge them", Hades replies

"They absolutely have no guilt only glee", Kayla says

"They have no remorse either. They are a disgrace to Dad and Poseidon", Thalia growls

"Agreed", everyone agrees

Percy suddenly was feeling more off then he already was. Some pain had come back too.

"Percy are you alright?" Artemis asks worriedly touching his arm

"Just don't feel good", Percy grunts

"He needs to leave Earth", Lady Chaos says appearing

"The curse is doing this?" Hecate asks interested and concerned for her soulmate

"Yes. He will need to come now to the Cosmic Lands. Every week that passes here is a year in the Cosmic Lands. So every two months he will be able to return to be with his beloveds here on Earth", Lady Chaos says gently to them

His Mum comes up and hugs him and says she is proud to be his Mum. Thalia hugs him telling him to come home soon. Frank hugs him telling Percy he will do him proud. Hazel gives him a tearful hug saying she would miss him as her brother.

"I'll miss you Percy", Khione says kissing him goodbye

Leila goes next and hugs him tight before kissing him gently.

"I look forward to next we meet", Leila says softly

"Me too", Percy says

"I'll miss you Perce", Kayla says kissing him

"I'll miss you too Kayla. Look after everyone", Percy replies

"I will", Kayla replies

"Look after yourself Jackson. Other wise I will kick you ass", Clarisse says kissing him

"I will be fine", Percy replies

"I hope to see you soon", Gwen says kissing him

"Me too", Percy replies returning the kiss

"To next we meet", Hylla says kissing him

"Till next we meet", Percy echoes

"New Rome will always be waiting for you. And so will I", Reyna says kissing him gently  
"Thank you Reyna. Be safe", Percy replies

"I will", Reyna says pulling away

"I look forward to knowing you a lot more", Hecate says kissing him

"Me too", Percy replies kissing her back

Artemis then approaches and hesitantly kisses him.

"Come home when you can", Artemis tells him pulling away

"I will. I promise. The minute I feel I can I'll be back here", Percy promises

His Dad sweeps him into a big hug wishing him the best and that to come visit him, Amphitrite and Triton in Atlantis soon. Percy promises to do that.

"Perseus, Zoe, Bianca, Luke, Lee, Michael, Castor, Silena, Charles time too go", Lady Chaos says

"Keep a weather eye on the stars and I'll be back before you know it", Percy says to the soulmates he was leaving behind

"Will we", they say

They watch as they shine and shoot up into the stars. They all hoped Percy would be back soon. Especially his soulmates. But the others also wanted him back he had bought their family together. They just hoped they would stay that way…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Other Stories that are part of Betrayed Percy stories are:**

1\. Guardian and Love of the Hunt

2\. Wanderer, Swordsman, Marksmen

3\. The Betrayed

4\. Betrayed & Changed *New*

5\. Sky's Army *New*

6\. Dangerous Times *New*


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**RATING CHANGE TO M**

**One Sex Scene**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

_8 Years Later…_

* * *

It had been 8 years since Percy had been betrayed. He had to say in some ways it was the best thing to happen to him. He had found where he truly belonged. Between New Rome who had all swore to keep him hidden. The Olympian Council. Or it was the Cosmic Lands where he spent more of his him because of how injured he had been those years ago that made him a cyborg

He had a Castle in the Cosmic Lands for the soulmates and others he had to live in. He also shared it with his friends.

He had a LOT of soulmates and semi-soulmates. The semi-soulmates he had rescued from slavery. But there was only one problem. Once someone was a slave and concubine they stayed a slave and concubine for life. If they weren't rebound they would automatically be able to be sold again. All slaves and concubines could only be rebound in one way and that was having oral and vaginal sex with the females. You also had to say words with the bonding.

The slaves then couldn't disobey their masters. They had to call their masters, masters. They couldn't lie. They couldn't argue or disobey without their punishment collars shocking them. They couldn't say no to their masters. They couldn't even wear clothes! They also craved the sexual part of their bonds. Once they were sold they felt the need to bound with their Masters. They would likely even beg for it once the title to their lives had been sold and signed.

Percy still remembers his first girl. She had been a rescued slave…

_Flashback_

"_You want me to take this girl?" Percy asks Lady Chaos looking at the title to a girls life he had been given_

"_Yes. She had been bound several times. You can give her a better life. But you must let your godly self out to start with. She won't have much will. The slavery trade in the Universe is very barbaric. But we can't do anything about it but you can save some girls", Lady Chaos tells him_

"_What do I have to do?" Percy asks _

_Once Percy knew what to do he went to his Castle. He was conflicted about this Lady Chaos had explained everything and this wasn't something he thought existed. What she told him was barbaric and cruel especially on the girls. But girls where the ones mainly sold. They were kidnapped from their homes. Had a medical examine. Where they were stripped naked and their details would be written down. They got fitted with chains that their Masters would be able to control and a punishment collar. They were also branded too while unconscious on their shoulder and face. And their ID number was sown into their skin and a microchip was implanted into them to keep the records of their service._

_Once that was done while their unconscious their titles to their life, body and mind were made and they were sold at auction while still unconscious they remained in status the new timers till they were sold and their new __masters__ summoned them. Where they were basically raped and had been taken both orally and vaginally. Once bound they had a collar that showed their status to everyone. And they wouldn't be able to ever disobey orders again. They would also only have little freewill. Unless their masters gave them more._

_Percy sighed and looked at the title he had to do this. At least he could save the girls he could. He touches the title and sends some power into it. _

"_To me", Percy says like he was supposed too_

_Seconds later a naked girl was in front of him. She looked unconcerned with what was happening or that she was standing in front of him naked._

_Her brands on her face and shoulder looked old._

"_Are you Dawn? Daughter of Asclepius from the planet Earth?" Percy asks her_

"_Yes Master", she replies in a monotone voice_

"_I will be your last Master Dawn I can promise you this. And you will have a better life here", Percy tells her gently  
"As you say Master", she replies_

_Percy sighs, "Lets get you bound so I can show you your knew life"_

_End Flashback_

He had kept his promise and did what he could to make her life better even though he couldn't free her. She now how more freewill then she _ever_ did. So did the other broken in slaves and concubines he rescued after taking them from tyrant lords and so on.

But then Lady Chaos told him a girl from earth had been abducted and was now being sold. She had bought her and gave him the title. She said this would be VERY different from used slaves. She said if he didn't bind her within two days of being sold she would be sold again. And it had already been a day…

_Flashback_

_Percy paced looking at the title of life he had. This girl would have no idea what had happened too her. She wouldn't have even been conscious for all the changes these slave traders did to her body. Lady Chaos told him he would have to rely on the bond more with new girls. But they wouldn't be able to stop him.  
He hated he couldn't do anything for these girls except take them in and give them a better life even though they were slaves and concubines._

_He sighs and touches the title he better get this over with._

"_To me", Percy says firmly _

_Suddenly a girl appears she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her brands were red showing they were new. She looked around in terror and she then noticed she was naked._

"_What is happening?! Where am I? What have you done too me?" she asks rapidly _

"_Are you Veronica James, Daughter of Apollo, from Earth?" Percy asks her_

"_Yes I am", she replies_

_Her eyes widen as she realised she had answered him.  
"What did you do too me?" she asks_

_Percy gently explains what had happened, who he was and what he had too do. She looked at him in horror._

"_No you can't do this", she cries_

"_I have too. Otherwise you will go to someone who will abuse you. I am so sorry. Now follow me", Percy tells her_

_Veronica tries to fight it but her feet move without her consent. She didn't want this. She listened as this man told who he didn't want to do this either. She DID see the pain in his eyes. But she just wanted this not to happen.  
"On the bed", he orders_

_Percy hears her whimper but couldn't do anything about it. He gently orders her to start to bond with him. _

_Veronica tried to fight the order but she found she couldn't and she was horrified as she started the oral part of the bond. She did notice he was gentle with her. _

_But she also felt something was happening to her mind and body as she continued on with the bond. Then he said the oath._

"_Veronica James, daughter of Apollo, from the planet Earth. I Lord Perseus God of Leadership, Loyalty, Bravery, Chivalry, Valiance, Honour, Courage, Battles, Swordmanship, Hardships, Lakes, Rivers, Tides, Time, Dedication, Detection, Vows, Oaths, Promises, Barriers, Shields, Protection, Secrets, Mystery, Creation, Combat, Resilience, Fairness, Trustworthiness, Reality, Illusions, Survival, Bonds, Council, The Cosmos and Heros, by right of your title, take you as my concubine and slave to my house. I take you Veronica James. I take your mind, body, heart, will and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House. So I say it be! Do you understand?" Percy asks her as she moans_

"_Yes…Master. I am yours forever", she replies moans in pleasure_

_And suddenly she felt him thrust and break her hymn. She wanted to cry out as her mind felt bound. But she was feeling so good with how he was taking her._

_Percy saw that she was bound. You could see it in the girls eyes now. Before you couldn't tell. But now you could. She was no longer fighting him. Her eyes looked half clouded too._

_He pulls out of her and she whines at that. That was when he knew just how much the binding changed the girl. _

_But he would give her a better life then those other girls had…_

_End Flashback_

So he had a lot of slaves that he 'saved' and took them on. But the thing about that was their were tired to HIS life. So now he was immortal so where they. He felt bad about that but at least they had a better future ahead.

He had been to a slave market and seen how bad others had it. It was bad. Some of the girls had been sterilized so they couldn't reproduce. Same with the boys but they also had a ring around their parts that worked as a different form of punishment then others. He had learnt that slave traders did it on demand of clients.

It was sick but even Lady Chaos couldn't shut it down. So he could only do so much.

All his soulmates he had found had to get used to the slave girls. His wives didn't like this but they DID admit they were better off with him then those other bastards.

When he got to the Cosmic Lands he had met the Primordial Council and been named their Champion and had been blessed by many of them. And found his soulmates in Ananke, Nyx and Hemera. With Metis, Harmonia and Eris being his soulmates too. He had been shocked but accepting.

He told all his girls he loved them the same and would always he there for them…

He was still on the Olympian Council but he and his friends kept their hoods up. They had seen how much Camp Half-Blood was regretting their actions. But Percy didn't care as they had hurt him badly and caused him serious injuries. He because of what they did he couldn't stay on earth a long time without being in serious pain from whatever curse whoever did this put on him.

He was in New Rome at the moment having spent time with Reyna, Leila, and Gwen. As well as seeing his friends Frank, Hazel and Dakota.

The Romans loved it when he was there as because of his domains he made the best instructor for them. They all treated him with respect too. They also accepted his new looks and scars and none acted disgusted. Actually the younger Romans were VERY curious.

They loved his stories of his adventures from going all over the Universe. The tales had the younger kids that couldn't be in the Legion yet coming to the Dinning Pavilion to listen to his stories. He had become like a story teller at dinner. He was so good that in his Minor God titles they added Minor God of Stories. Which Percy had tried to tell them not to do. But the Romans didn't listen and petitioned the Olympian Council to add it to his official titles. Despite Percy's protests they had done it.

The kids especially liked the stories of the ships they had…

_Flashback_

"_You said they have spaceships what are they like?" a little boy asks_

_Percy laughs, "They are not really spaceship you have heard about. Try thinking about the Space Ships in Treasure Planet and you will be getting close. But they are MUCH bigger and grander. But look just like those ones"_

"_Cool", they say_

"_How can you breath one them then?" a little girl asks_

"_They have a oxygen field around them and a gravity field", Percy explains_

_He describes the ships, their gold sails on the Cosmic Lands ships and how grand the Cosmic Lands ships were compared to our worlds, all the kids asking questions and asking if Percy could show them one. Percy just laughed and said maybe one day earth will be ready to see them and know that other life exists out their in the Universe…_

_Flashback End_

Today was his last day in Roman for at least two months for his girls here on earth but _years_ to him in the Cosmic Lands. His heart had ached every time he had to leave them knowing that to them it would be short time before his return but a LONG time too him. A year for every week here on earth.

Night had fallen and Percy was preparing to leave. The Camp and New Rome had once again gave him a send off before he spent the last few hours with his girls.

Reyna, Gwen and Leila were all sad when he left but they knew he would suffer if he stayed here. So they made his last hours memorial till next they meet. They DID know it was longer for Percy then to them. But they didn't know what that was like.

They had only been to the Cosmic Lands twice to meet all of Percy's girls. It HAD been a different experience but they had enjoyed it.

Percy kisses his girls lips.  
"We'll see you next time", Reyna says pulling away

"We love you so much", Gwen says kissing him before pulling away

"We'll miss you", Leila says kissing him too

"Keep a whether eye on the Night Sky and Stars", Percy says in parting like he did every time

"We'll be watching", they promise

Suddenly Percy glows gold and disappears in gold mist shooting up into the Night Sky. Leaving behind his girls for another 8 years too him and 2 months too them…

* * *

_Olympian Council…_

* * *

Artemis had called a meeting about recent monsters attacks. She was ticked off because she hadn't had time to say goodbye to Percy this time. And she knew he would have left by now. And she had been too tried up with these monsters too see him.

The Council was like how Lady Chaos made it 8 years ago. But Percy and his group weren't on the Council full time as they were needed else where in the Universe.

She sees Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leila, Gwen all flash in from Camp. The girls had just finished saying goodbye to Percy when they got the call.

"Daughter why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asks

"First Reyna, Leila, Gwen did Percy get off alright?" Artemis asks worried

"He did. We could tell he was in pain", Reyna replies

"But he didn't say anything like normal", Gwen adds rolling her eyes

"Wish I could have seen my son off. But you girls deserved it", Sally tells them

"I will have to spend some time with him next time", Poseidon muses

"Wish we could off too. But Camp is being a pain in our asses", Clarisse growls

Kayla nods in agreement to that.

"I wish I could have been there but we have a big problem", Artemis tells them all

"What sister?" Apollo asks  
"The monsters have started acting strange", Thalia replies for Artemis

"What do you mean?" Athena asks

"They are more coordinated. Like they are planning their attacks", Artemis reveals to the Council

There was shocked silence and they look at each other with worry, this was bad. Monsters shouldn't be able to coordinate unless someone powerful was helping them.

"They also appear to be reforming faster", Artemis adds

"Hades have you heard anything?" Zeus asks his brother

Hades shakes his head, "I haven't heard anything in my realm. But this is bad. How could they reform quicker?"

"The only thing I can think off is that Tartarus _wants_ them to reform quicker", Athena replies looking worried

"How would we know?" Persephone asks

"That only one that could give us answers would probably be Perseus or even Lady Chaos herself", Athena tells them all her idea

"So we have to get by for two months", Bellona muses

"That is at his earliest. Sometimes he is a bit longer remember. He has other responsibilities", Kayla reminds them

"So we need to work on something in the meantime", Frank says his opinion

They all sit and discus what they are going to do. But most of their plans need Percy…

* * *

_Cosmic Lands_

* * *

Percy arrived back at his Castle. Sighing he would miss earth for these next few Cosmic Years. But now it was time too see his girls.

Several of the girls pounce on him when they spot him. He laughs and kisses them soundly. This was one of the good things about the time difference between planets he had plenty of time with his girls here.

But that wasn't all he had a lot of duties he needed to do. Between Council meetings. Bring the Crown Prince of the Cosmic Lands. Being the Ambassador of Chaos and the Commander of her Aries he had plenty too do to keep him bust these next few years that he was away from his home planet.

But he had to admit something didn't feel right. He would have too see if something had happened here in his absence.

"Tamara has anything happened here recently?" Percy asks

"No Master not that I have heard. Or that the Primordial Council has informed us off", Tamara tells her Master

Percy now notices Tamara was squirming and her naked body looked like it did when she needed attention.

"Do you need me Tamara?" Percy asks huskily liking seeing his slave wanting him

He touches her softly. Sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Ye….s Master. So do the other girls", Tamara replies moaning

"Well then lets get you settled and comfortable then. You look uncomfortable", Percy tells her

"I am Master. I need you badly", Tamara whimpers

"Then lets get you fixed up"

Percy was soon helping his girls/slaves/concubines feel better. They all were distracted by how much off a realise they needed from him.

While Percy was with his girls he would help but think something still wasn't right. He would have to go to Lady Chaos's palace tomorrow to talk to her about it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
